


Broken

by spacewritermonkey



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Series AU, Warrior Nun AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewritermonkey/pseuds/spacewritermonkey
Summary: In the end, no one truly loses or wins. Thankfully, one of them is determined that this can't be the end.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	Broken

Ava's not perfect. She knows that. And lord knows as much as she adores Beatrice, neither is she.

But they were perfect for each other in their imperfections. Right?

So why is she staring at the empty side of a bed where Beatrice used to lay? Ava looks over at the open doors of their walk-in closet where she knows without peeking that half of it would be bare. How is it that one person's absence could make an entire place feel so cold?

She tried. That's all she can say. She tried so hard to be someone worthy of the woman she loves but it seems as if perhaps that was a losing battle. The arguments had started out small. Ava tries to recall that it may have had something to do with time--or lack thereof. Then it just went downhill from there. The last argument they had...Ava can't even recall all the details. She had been tired, Bea was tired. They both were. Pressures from all sides seemed to be unceasing. Beatrice's parents were threatening to visit.

_Job offer._

Right. A job offer overseas where Beatrice gets to spend her best life with people worth her salt.

Why stick with an idiot who hadn't even been able to receive formal education, right? Why stay when Beatrice can spend time throwing big words and grand ideas with people who had more letters at the end of their names than Ava can even spell her own name with.

In the waning light of day, Ava felt the tears falling down her face.

They were happy, right? Even for a while?

_The happiest._

* * *

Ava lived in a daze for two whole days until a friend she hadn't seen for a while dropped by.

"You look like shit!" The exclamation and surprise on her friend's face would have been comical except Ava hasn't had the energy to react to anything since the day she came home to an empty space.

"Come in and tell me more." Ava remarked in an entirely flat tone, stepping aside, and motioning to the living room where a blanket lay haphazardly on a couch along with a number of pillows.

Lilith looked at Ava with an arched brow in question, to which Ava shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

The older woman lightly flicked a finger against the mouth of a beer bottle and asked, "Are there more where these came from?"

"Jeezus, Lilith. You're not my mother." Ava plopped back down on to the couch where she wrapped the blanket around her and laid down sideways while staring absently at the TV in front of her.

"Far from it. But I'm your friend." Lilith sighed, taking the armchair adjacent to the couch and gracefully crossing her legs whilst observing her surroundings.

"I had assumed you'd be by Beatrice's side in this divorce."

Lilith smirked. "You guys aren't married."

"No. No, we aren't." Ava sadly echoed before burrowing her face deeper into the couch cushions while simultaneously pulling the blanket over her head once more.

"Ava," Lilith sighed. "This is the awkward part where mutual friends have to take sides or some shit." Ava's muffled voice is nearly indecipherable thanks to the couch, although having had years of practice listening to the young woman occasionally speak and eat greatly helped Lilith's comprehension in this case.

"I'm not taking anyone's side. In fact, I think you're both idiots."

Ava whipped the blanket off her head and glared at the other woman. "Bea's not an idiot."

"Wow. She left you and you would still fight for her, huh?" Lilith only meant to tease really, but the tears that followed said something differently about her efforts.

"I would! I would fight for her even if she doesn't really need me or anyone else to fight her battles for her!" Ava sobbed harder, the blanket making its way over her head once more.

Lilith rubbed her temples as she contemplated the sight of this woman over the sight her other friend made when Lilith left her flat. Both are just...useless.

"Then why aren't you fighting for her _now_?"

There was nothing but silence as a few more seconds passed. Lilith wondered if Ava meant to ignore her and the question altogether until Ava shifted the blanket over her head a little bit, her eyes choosing to stare blankly up at the ceiling.

“Because I’m tired of holding her back.”

“What?”

Ava sighed, her hand coming up rub at her eyes as a distraction from having to shed tears. Again.

“I’m not gonna pretend I don’t know that everything started changing ever since she took that new position. More responsibilities, more hours. I like to joke about those _squints_ , but…they’re her people.”

“Squints?” Lilith echoed one more time.

“Yeah. You know, _squints_.” Ava looked at Lilith like she was supposed to get it. When all she got was a blank look in return, Ava squinted her eyes at the other woman. “Squint, Lils. Always squinting at something.”

Lilith scoffed. “Alright. So, you called your girlfriend a squint. Then?”

“Like I said: I know I make fun of them but, those people are _her people_.” Ava returned her gaze back onto the ceiling.

“They understand Bea in ways I never could. They can exchange stories and thoughts and ideas and all these big words in multiple languages…”

“Tell me you don’t think there’s a third party involved here.” Lilith sighed in frustration.

“No! Bea would _never_!”

“Well at least the faith seems intact. So, what gives?” Lilith leaned forward; elbows braced upon her knees.

“There’s this job offer. It’s like the award of all awards or something in her circle. Basically, a million of Beatrice and her colleagues would kill for that position.”

“And of course, your girlfriend got it.” Had Lilith not known these women for years, she might have immediately taken one side over the other. But the thing is, she does know these women. One a bit longer than the other perhaps, but not necessarily better.

In Lilith’s opinion, all this drama could have been avoided. If only they would get their head out of their respective behinds.

A proud and smug smile formed on Ava’s lips. “You bet your ass she did.”

And then the smile dropped.

“Beatrice didn’t want to take it.”

“Oh?”

This part, Lilith actually already knew thanks to the side of the story she had to sit through a few nights now.

“The posting is abroad for like a year, maybe two. But Lilith, I’ve heard that anyone who gets that job and completes their contract gets their choice of position. It’s like it opens doors and shit. When Beatrice takes that job and naturally impresses the fuck out of everyone? Dude. The world could be like hers for the taking!”

The awe and excitement in Ava’s voice are obvious: awe in Beatrice and excitement for her. Lilith wondered if Beatrice could recall how Ava sounded like in this moment. If fellow former nun understood what it was that she was allowing to slip past.

Lilith was amid the decision to take matters into her own hands and maybe find a way to lock Ava and Beatrice somewhere together to hash things out, the words were about to spill but the shrill ring of her phone startled both women.

Before pulling out her mobile, Lilith saw Ava mouthing words to something before groaning and burrowing her head once more in between the cushions.

A glance at the screen showed Camila’s name and Lilith smiled. She hoped the other woman had a better time trying to get through to Beatrice at least. If not, maybe she could rope Camila into her wicked idea of throwing the other ladies into a dark pit somewhere together.

“Hello, Ca—” Lilith’s greeting hadn’t even fully formed when Camila’s next words made Lilith pale and stutter.

“Lilith? Lilith!” The raised voice alerted Lilith that it came not from the device in her hand, but the woman now seated across from her.

“You look like you saw a ghost. Who you talking to?”

Lilith mumbled a quick “We’ll be there soon. Send me the details” into the phone before having decided to deliver the news like ripping off a bandage.

“That was Camila. Beatrice was rushed to the hospital.”

“WHAT?!” Ava immediately shot up to her feet before nearly toppling over.

“Camila thinks it was a heart attack.”

* * *

The halls are too white, the lights too harsh, and all these supposed medical staff look too relaxed and Ava is on the verge of using abilities she’s just learned to wean herself from using.

Beatrice is hurt. She’s not okay. She’s somewhere in this building and can they NOT feel that Ava’s world has tilted?

“Ava, you have to calm down.” Lilith warns her.

“How can you—do you think I’m pacing for fun?” Ava shoots back and Camila’s own warning glance at Lilith reminds the older woman to forgive and tread lightly.

“You get agitated and who knows how that battery pack of yours will react.” Lilith barely whispers.

It is this reminder that forces Ava to pause momentarily, fists clenched by her side.

“I don’t understand. What happened? What did she do?” The plea is obviously directed towards Camila, even if Ava’s gaze is set upon another blank wall.

Camila’s hands momentarily fumble with the frayed edges of ripped jeans and only settles when one of Lilith’s hands take hers.

“We were just having a snack. Or at least I was. I was trying to convince Bea to have a bite or something when she started rubbing her chest absently. I thought she was maybe just rubbing a sore muscle or some other but then she started getting more agitated about her upcoming job interview.”

Ava whirls around to face the two women seated in the hard and unforgiving plastic chairs of the waiting room. “What job interview? That job was _hers_ for the taking!”

“Stand down, Ava.” Lilith’s voice warns the younger woman once more. “I know you’re looking for something or someone to put the blame on but not right now.”

Thankfully, before Ava can even think of telling Lilith where she could shove her sensibilities in, the approaching doctor grabs her attention and consequently that of her friends.

“How’s Beatrice?” Ava asks even before the doctor could confirm which patient they were waiting on.

“Are you family?”

All three women bristle, but thankfully Lilith has the better sense to keep her temper in check. “We’re the only family she’s got. But if you want anything legal and binding, Ms. Ava Silva here is her girlfriend and holds Beatrice’s medical power of attorney.”

 _Thank God for Beatrice and her ever-loving organized ass_ , Ava thinks. She barely remembers signing a sheaf of papers and her girlfriend telling her something about assigning herself as Ava’s medical power of attorney as well.

“Ms. Silva is also registered as her primary emergency contact.” Lilith adds for good measure.

With a nod of acceptance, the doctor motions off towards a door to the side, “Okay, Ms. Silva. We can talk in there and—”

“They are family. Practically sisters. They deserve to know just as well.” Ava informs the man while nervously beginning to nip at her fingernails.

Sparing the other two a brief glance, the doctor motions for all three to follow him inside.

As the doctor takes his seat, he begins to speak. “I’m sorry about your girlfriend…”

* * *

There’s a soft beeping sound that is beginning to annoy her.

She wonders if Ava has forgotten to turn the alarm off again.

But then it hits her.

_The raised voices from a few nights ago._

_Baseless accusations and unanswered queries._

_The fear of waiting for the proverbial other shoe to finally drop._

_Waking up next morning to a cold and untouched side of their bed._

_Packing her suitcases in a hurry, just enough to tide her over until…_

_Until what?_ A snide voice persists inside her head.

Beatrice can feel the tears brimming and she hasn’t even opened her eyes yet.

Years together and this is how they end?

She had run to Lilith’s place with her belongings. Without question, Lilith offered her the spare bedroom and when she was ready, quietly listened to everything Beatrice could share. Which wasn’t a lot, really. Just the same things again and again.

The incessant beeping is still here.

Slowly trying to stretch her limbs before resigning herself to another day without the woman she loves, Beatrice finally catches on that something’s wrong.

The sheets for one. Along with the pain and sore feeling in her chest.

And struggling to open her eyes.

Panic is trying to set in, but Beatrice won’t let it. For a moment she wonders if danger had returned to their lives. But before she could thrust herself into the idea of further “what ifs” involving Ava, the sound of someone clearing their throat makes itself known.

“Your heart is beginning to race…you have to relax.”

 _Ava_.

“Please, Bea. Calm down.”

 _She’s here_.

_But why?_

“Please, babe. You need to chill okay? Then maybe you can try opening your eyes for me, huh?”

Admittedly, Beatrice struggles to open her eyes with a bit of trouble upon realizing that she honestly feels—pardon her girlfriend’s preferred expression—she frankly feels like shit.

_There she is._

Beatrice feels like basking in Ava’s smile.

A hand runs carefully and repeatedly through her hair and Beatrice can feel her eyelids beginning to drop at the hypnotic sensation. “Can you stay awake for a little bit longer, Bea? The doctor needs to check you out.”

 _Doctor_.

Beatrice opens her eyes, and the question must surely be apparent as Ava seems to be painfully mustering a smile in line with a reply.

“You had an…episode. Camila rushed you to the hospital. Do you remember?”

At first, Beatrice is confused. Expanding her senses to catalogue details beyond the woman in front of her, Beatrice concedes that it definitely looks like a hospital room—if the IV in her hand, beeping monitors by her bedside, and sheets not exactly as comfortable as the ones they have at home aren’t enough clues.

Until some of the memories start to seep back in.

_Their argument._

_Storming out._

_Crashing at Lilith’s._

_She recalls waiting for Ava to show up or even call but there was nothing. No word. And Beatrice recalls her repetitive thoughts of “This is it. She’s done. She no longer wants me.”_

_And then the added stress of her job where coworkers had been on her case about the promotion and transfer. A so-called opportunity she didn’t even really want._

_But if Ava no longer wanted her…perhaps a change of scenery might be best._

_And then talking with Camila who said she’d come to visit but Beatrice’s pretty sure Lilith had set on her like a babysitter._

_And then pain._

Beatrice looks up to meet Ava’s gaze, both women’s eyes shining with unshed tears.

Until the moment is broken by the doctor and his nurses.

* * *

“It’s not your fault.”

It’s the first words out of her mouth since the doctor and his entourage had departed from her room.

Ava’s scoff is loud and harsh in the quiet of the room despite the monitor left behind to ensure that Beatrice’s vitals remained as they should.

“Isn’t it something right up my alley though?” Ava’s tone is self-deprecating.

When the younger woman stands up, Beatrice is terrified Ava was about to walk out of her room and out of her life. For good. The former nun briefly contemplates running after Ava in her condition and decides then and there that if that’s what it takes—she would.

She’d fought hell _for_ and _with_ this woman before. What’s a little medical condition in the grand scale of things?

“Ava,” Beatrice starts but Ava shakes her head and looks at her with sorrow in her eyes.

“I break things. One way or another that’s what I do, Bea. I try and I try but I can’t seem to help but mess up.” 

Beatrice frowns. “Trying? Trying to do what n—”

“Goes to show I’d inevitably break your heart too.” Ava mutters under her breath yet the words make its way to the unintended recipient.

Unsure how but determined nonetheless to keep up with this woman whom Beatrice recognizes as the 19-year-old girl she met years before preparing to run, Beatrice holds out her hand.

“Ava, please.”

“ _Broken heart syndrome_. How fucking apt, don’t you think?”

“You didn’t break anything. You didn’t break me.” Beatrice is adamant, her hand remains outstretched, begging with her eyes for the other woman to take it.

“I think you were right to leave.” At these words, Beatrice’s hand trembles and lowers a fraction. “You should go. Run while you can. I’m no good, Bea. There’s no point in staying. Waiting.”

Beatrice’s hand falls back onto her bed.

“Why are you so set on ‘trying’, Ava?” Beatrice’s voice is soft. Tired.

Ava’s gaze snaps up to meet Beatrice’s.

“What are you trying to do? I recall you mentioning something that…night. But…like an idiot I was too caught up in my own head, my own issues.”

Ava looks back down guiltily at her feet before something stiffens her shoulders back up and the younger woman redirects her gaze back at Beatrice with something the other couldn’t quite identify just yet.

“I lost my job.”

“What?”

“I said I lost my job. I got laid off.”

“How…” Beatrice trails off.

“How did I lose my job? I don’t know. I’m an idiot. I guess I can’t even file the right things properly. Can’t even be a proper pencil pusher, I suppose. I don’t know, Bea! You’re shacking up with a nobody!”

“I meant, HOW is that even relevant to our relationship?” There is that hum of anger back in Beatrice’s tone, the tense set of her shoulders, the thin line of her lips.

For a split second, Ava recalls seeing this same image of a woman right before they dive into battle.

“Bea—”

And maybe, just maybe, it _is_ a battle Beatrice is gearing up for.

“No. You keep doing this. Why do you insist to be something you’re NOT? You’re NOT a loser like you keep trying to set yourself up as. You’re NOT a nobody—you’re mine and you’re everything! So, you’re not for employment or some corporate office—SO WHAT?!”

Beatrice’s tirade ends with her breathing coming in quicker than Ava’s comfortable with.

“Okay. Beatrice, you need to calm down.” Ava worriedly glances repeatedly over at the monitors.

“How am I supposed to calm down when you keep trying to leave me?”

“Hey, you’re the one who went packing and left ME!” Ava shoots right back.

“Only because it seemed to be what you wanted.” The harsh words finally draw tense silence to descend upon the room.

Ava can’t help herself and flicks another glance at the monitor, which annoys Beatrice more than the sound that the offensive machine kept on making.

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?” Ava asks while falling under the spell of the machine, trying to recall what the nurse had explained to her earlier and now trying to reconcile what little she remembers with what is currently displayed.

“Stop looking at the machine and look at me.”

Beatrice’s voice startles Ava. It’s one she rarely uses on her. It’s a bit reminiscent of Sister Beatrice berating her that one time in the Vatican and reminder her to trust her team.

Once again, Beatrice stretches out her trembling hand, which thankfully Ava grasps.

Regardless of the reason for Ava’s acquiescence, Beatrice is grateful. As irrational as it may seem, Beatrice hopes that keeping some sort of physical contact with Ava is as certain as getting to keep her in her life.

Their fingers instinctively intertwine, threading through the other until both are left staring at their sole point of contact.

“I love you. So much. Do you know that?” It is Ava who surprisingly breaks the silence.

The older woman stares up at her with a hint of wariness and wonder in her eyes.

“No ‘buts’, Bea. I love you with all I have, all I am, all that I could ever hope to be in the future. I love you so much that sometimes it feels like I can’t breathe. I look at you and I am in awe that you chose me to love, to be with. I love you so much that dying for you would be so easy. It’s just…I may have underestimated how harder living might be.”

Ava sees the wariness begin to grow and preempting whatever the other woman’s response might be, Ava gently squeezes Beatrice’s hand in reassurance.

“Don’t get me wrong. I’m not being ungrateful or anything, nor do I regret being alive. BUT…I was totally unprepared to live this long, I gotta be honest.” Ava’s sardonic laugh nearly distracts Beatrice from her earlier words.

“Don’t look so alarmed, babe.” Ava reaches out with her other free hand to caress the skin of Beatrice’s cheek. “I’m just saying I didn’t get a whole lot of options laid out for me for the better part of those years I was stuck in bed. If I didn’t insist on learning anything back then, jeezus. I dunno where I’d be. And when I received my miracle, I was a little busy with this demon-slaying gig. Again, not much for real-life achievements. Like a piece of paper or two to at least let people know I’m not a complete idiot.”

“None of those matter to me, Ava. I wish you’d stop being in ‘awe’ of me wanting and loving you and just focus on loving me right back. That’s all I want. That’s all I need.”

“Well, these past couple of days of moping may have enlightened some things for me. I’m just…I’m sorry I couldn’t figure things out like a decent normal human being.”

“You wouldn’t be the you I fell in love with then.” Beatrice quips.

Ava’s soft grin gives Beatrice hope.

“I’m the problem, Bea.” The matter-of-fact tone she delivers the statement surprises the ex-nun more than the words itself.

“Ava—”

“No. Please, hear me out first before you try to comfort me or anything else.” Ava implores and as such, Beatrice can’t say no. She keeps silent, but her slight nod gives the other woman the sign to proceed.

“I feel like I have to keep up with you and all you’ve achieved. Which is stupid because—wow! Even our neighbor who grew up literally with a silver spoon up his ass could never.”

Ava chooses to ignore the look of admonishment which sometimes made a reappearance every now and then when Ava’s words turned crass. It wasn’t as frequent before, but sometimes the _habit_ was hard to break for her girlfriend.

Trying not to snicker at her own internal pun, Ava continues. “When I was basically a baby, I was dependent on my mother I can imagine. When she was gone, I was literally broken to be anything but still dependent on my supposed caregivers. When I got my second chance at life, I was dependent on those around me while I tried to be the savior and weapon most expected me to be.” At Beatrice’s look, Ava shushes her with a quick fleeting touch of her forefinger against Beatrice’s lips. “I said ‘most’. Even Lilith came around after being _tarasked_ and started seeing me as Ava and not just a vessel for a holy artifact.”

Ava gingerly takes a seat on the edge of Beatrice’s hospital bed, placing her free hand on top of their clasped ones.

“I haven’t exactly spent enough time on _me_ , I guess that’s what I’m saying. After all that warrior business, I built my world around you. You and our relationship. I don’t have a lot of accolades to my name, but it’s been my pleasure to watch you work your way to the top with that same determination that had Vincent weeping. And it has made me so happy to be the one helping you achieve everything you set your mind on. You see, you’re safe. You always have been. The world around me could crash and burn but so long as I have you in my life, my constant, I know I’d be fine.”

Throughout Ava’s lengthy attempt at explaining, she can see slow realization making its way into Bea’s eyes.

“I’m sorry I took out my insecurities and all of my issues on you. On our relationship.” Ava gnaws on her lower lip. It’s a bit of her nervous habit and instinctively, Beatrice reaches out to brush her thumb against said lip, causing Ava to stop.

“I’m sorry I left.” Beatrice apologizes in return.

Ava chuckles, “Between the two of us, you were long overdue a dramatic exit. I have like a handful over you,” which causes the other woman to roll her eyes in exasperation.

“Can you just please accept my apology for running?”

Ava nods before asking, “Where did you go?” Her voice holds nothing but curiosity.

“Lilith’s.”

“How did you haul your entire side of the closet over to her place??”

“What? Why would I—did you consider us broken up?” Beatrice’s look is sharp and assessing.

Ava gulps nervously, feeling the grip on her hand growing a little tighter. “No…? Yes?”

“I left just to clear my head and before either of us said anything else we might not be able to come back from! Why would…how…how could…” Beatrice stammers, as if unable to understand her girlfriend’s thinking process.

“You packed all your clothes. And it’s a walk-in, Bea. That’s a lot.”

“It is! An entire walk-in closet, Ava! Did you really think I could easily haul every one of those away? On a whim? And did you really look into all of my closets and drawers to ascertain I had packed up everything or did you assume?”

Ava’s silence was answer enough.

“I’m sorry. The side table on your side was bare. I…I assumed when I saw one of the cabinets in your wardrobe open and bare as well…”

“Lilith wouldn’t even have the space to accommodate all of my stuff.” Beatrice attempts for levity.

“For a former nun who took a vow of poverty, you really do have a lot of clothes.” Ava teases, causing the other to turn red but unable to refute the statement.

Another moment of silence passes between them. Beatrice hopes the return of their comfortable silence is indication that maybe they’ve weathered through this rough patch successfully. Finally.

“Ava?”

“Yeah?”

“Does this mean you’ll stop pushing me away? Stop pushing me to spend time with my coworkers?”

Ava looks sheepish, “I thought you honestly enjoyed your time with them.”

Beatrice sighs and reaches up with one hand to rub absently at a temple. “They are over-bearing, and they drive me crazy.”

Ava carefully looks over her girlfriend and poses a question that’s more of a statement. “They are stressing you out.”

“Don’t go trying to find someone to blame here, Ava. It’s my fault. I allowed things to get to me—”

“A spade is a spade, Bea. I contributed to your problems. Or at least contributed to all the other shit you had to spend so much time thinking about.”

“Can we please just try to move past this?” This time, it is Beatrice who looks at Ava imploringly.

Ava takes a deep breath and closes her eyes briefly before opening them again and nodding.

“If you’d let me, maybe I can build my world around you this time. Even for a while.”

The smile on Beatrice’s face is teasing, but both know that if that is truly what Ava needs, Beatrice would do everything and anything possible for the love of her life. Including the dropping everything else like the damned promotion.

* * *

One day, Ava comes home excited and eager to share the news with her girlfriend.

It’s taken her awhile—well, them—but Ava thinks she’s found her calling. Finally.

Hanging her coat and nearly flinging her bag over the nearest flat surface available, Ava rushes upstairs to find her girl.

One good thing about the heart scare as Ava liked to dub that episode, is that Beatrice arrived home earlier these days. It gave them time to spend together and gave Beatrice the opportunity to help Ava as promised.

Entering their bedroom, something strikes Ava as _off_.

Beatrice’s side table is bare.

No sign of even the stupid “Zen” alarm she’d gotten the woman. A picture of them back in the day is notably gone as well.

Swallowing the lump she’d suddenly found in her throat, Ava struggles to remember the voice in her head that sounds very much like Beatrice. _Trust your team_. _Trust me_.

Following Beatrice’s words from weeks ago, Ava throws the doors to the walk-in closet open and marches in to find the same lone cabinet from before bare and empty.

Hand over her chest, Ava does her best to continue breathing as she fights against all her old instincts and rushes over to the next set of wardrobe doors—

—and emits a yelp when Beatrice’s face pops through the hanging clothes with a whispered “boo” to boot.

“What the fuck, Beatrice?!”

Ava must have jumped back a good foot backwards, one hand still over her chest and feeling the racing beat of her own heart. "That took you forever," Beatrice mutters

Then, Beatrice—damn that woman—still manages to gracefully unfurl herself from her “hiding spot.”

And then, has the audacity to kneel down on one knee, hold up a sparkling piece of jewelry Ava has a hard time accepting as a ring, and asks with that smile Ava could never say “no” to.

“Marry me?”

Like Ava would even say “no” to that.

In the midst of a celebratory kiss a few breathless moments later, Ava pulls away with a frown to look accusingly at her girlfriend—fiancée!

“Was that whole empty space scene a fucking test, Bea?"

All Ava got in reply was a grin and another enthusiastic kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> For @SLK918 on Twitter. I hope this makes up for it.


End file.
